Water closet odor evacuation devices are well recognized by the prior art, as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's. 3,824,637; 3,332,089; 4,103,370; 4,200,940; and 3,763,505. It is also evident from a reading of these patents, that their intended purpose and function is directed to the same common goal, i.e. the reduction, removal, or elimination, of malodorous fumes, gases, or the like co-incident with the bodily functions employed in conjunction with a water closet.
While these prior art devices have performed their stated tasks in an adequate fashion, they have been deficient in the following respects; they have incorporated the evacuation device directly into the water closet structure, either into the bowl or seat, thereby requiring that an entire water closet assembly, or a major component thereof, must be purchased and installed, prior to any benefit being realized by the consumer; they have failed to adequately provide for a baffle means, to prevent urine from entering the suction chamber, either directly, or by virtue of splashing; and finally they have failed to take into account, the fact that microscopic organisms can thrive and propagate in the pores and seams produced by the type of evacuation devices that are permanently secured to either the bowl or the seat.
In summary, there has not been developed until the present time, an evacuation device which is simple, inexpensive, easy to install, substantially reduces or eliminates noxious odors or fumes, provides a surface that is easy to clean, will not promote the growth of micro organisms, and which further is configured to substantially reduce either the direct or indirect entry of urine or other substances into the suction chamber of the device.